The subject matter disclosed herein relates to an ejection seat of an aircraft and, more particularly, to a pan lifter of an ejection seat of an aircraft.
Aircraft, such as modern military aircraft, are often required to accommodate smaller pilots than the cockpits were designed to fit. This is partially due to an increase in the number of female pilots being in service and the fact that female pilots tend to be smaller than their male counterparts. While, in some cases, existing seats can be maneuvered for pilot comfort, it is often the case that the existing seats cannot travel upward enough to handle the new, smaller female pilots. Indeed, for some pilots, there may be a need for several inches of adjustment.
Presently, there are options for cushions that can be attached to the seat pan to raise the smaller pilots up. These cushions have to be stored separately, however, which makes their use inconvenient. Consequently, they are rarely used.